Jerks and Justice
by SaintHeartwing
Summary: A commission I did for VenusMoonstone23, with Toffee and his boyfriend Gumdrop and his adopted daughter, Olivia. Having been harassed by a group of jerky bigots, Toffee and his family decide to get even. Toffee will take justice into own hands, and get delicious, sweet voracious vengeance against them!


Toffee the monster had been used to prejudice from the very first day he'd interacted with the Mewni Kingdom. The very first day he'd glimpsed a species not of his own, he'd been exposed to clear and obvious prejudice. And it had become clear from the "game" he'd seen the kids playing as he'd spied on them from the bushes, a dark quilt of clouds passing over the forest he hid in. Toffee watched the humans with the oddly adorably flush cheeks and rather poofy hair playing a board game in the middle of a campground, his black eyes glittering softly like beetles as he stared, clawed hands pushing the bush open a little to better stare at them.

Unlike he, they were all wearing near-seamless clothes, with large frills, big frocks underneath their necks, ornate swirling designs on the rims of their long-sleeve shirts, and fancy-pancy wooden shoes. He blinked a bit at this, then at the board game they were playing, a blonde-haired girl with pearly earrings rattling dice, explaining the game to her friend as he stared at the piece he had in one hand...a piece resembling a lizardman like Toffee himself.

Toffee remembered the annoyed, irritated burning stab that had stuck itself into his heart. That bit of furious indignation, seeing that board game piece, of a dumb, stupid-looking, snarling lizardman with splittle dribbling out of its mouth. "So I play the monster and...how do I win, exactly?"

"By getting inside the human homes to eat their babies." explained his female friend with a smile, the young Toffee now getting very, very mad. "This is a great game. It's got a 100% Seal of Authenticity from the designers!" She added, holding up the game box that showed off ugly, leering monsters racing at Mewnians as Toffee found himelf furiously shuddering in anger, his bluish/grey skin turning pale with rage, grinding his fanged teeth together as his tail began to lash in the air. He remembered slinking off, thinking how mad he'd been. Bad enough the Mewni people had stolen the homeland of the monsters and built goddamn fountains and SHOE STORES and friggin' HAIR SALONS over sacred ground, but now they had to add insult to injury and say monsters ate babies?!

He'd remembered that slow, ugly burning feeling well. And he now felt that same ugly, burning feeling rising in him as he brought his adopted daughter and his boyfriend through the mall, trying...and failing...to ignore the protestors camped out. Ever since the mall had announced its policy to allow ANY couple, regardless of gender or species, to shop there, their had been various groups who'd protested. The most aggravating by far were these "Men's Rights Activists" who had teamed up with a group of bigots.

Their mindset was that nonhumans caused crime.

Which, using math, was correct! Since a non-zero percentage of all nonhumans caused crime, immigration from ANY country could potentially cause crime. Guess they'd better shut down immigration from all-

 **Naaaaaaaaaaah** , just kidding, only "monster" ones.

 _Cuz you know what THEY'RE like._

And of COOOOURSE it wasn't bigoted to suggest all non-human monsters were all crooks and criminals and rapists who needed to be stopped! Not at all!

Olivia looked a bit nervous. The ten-year old, dark-skinned African American girl had one side of her head shaved, something she'd done herself, the opposite end forming a crescent of black dreadlocks. She was wearing very baggy pants and a baggier hoodie, the hood drawn down, big and dark blue, a stark contrast to the khaki shorts she had on. Whilst she was highly intelligent and very smart, she had been diagnosed with Aspergers Syndrome.

As such, she wasn't the best when it came to social skills, and had a bad habit of not looking people in the eye when she talked, biting her lip frequently, thinking out loud quite a lot. She would often spend hours in her room reading textbooks on the law, drinking green tea or other flavored teas, and listening to lots and lots of "Reel Big Fish" and other 90's style ska bands whenever she could.

But it was obvious that she was getting very mad and furious, and also scared. Bigtory and ignorance were two of her biggest pet peeves, and she despised people like the crowd before her, almost as much as she hated Star Butterfly, whom she felt unfairly tried to murder her "first daddy" with "unnatural Mewberty magics". She gripped Toffee's back tightly, and he felt her form shaking with a mixture of raw anger and fear.

"Do you people have absolutely nothing better to do?" Toffee had muttered, his adopted daughter standing by him as he folded his arms over his well-dressed, black-suited form, his long hair slicked back, going down, down his rather slender neck, his boyfriend putting an arm around his shoulder and frowning as deeply as he at the group giving him death glares and waving signs. They sneered at him, one of them sticking their tongue out.

"Y'all gonna get yours, just you wait. We's gonna find out where you live." He said to Gumdrop, who's faintly blue eyes flashed behind his large glasses, his brown hair flopping around his head as a flush came to his cheeks. The slightly nerdy human frowned, his pants slightly tattered and worn, a faded brown color that had needed stitching as he looked at Toffee nervously, as if wanting to ask what to do.

"Bob, for God's sake, enunciate. You sound like one of those redneck rapists from Deliverance." said a more clean-dressed, moustachioed man who nonchalantly smiled at Toffee. "What an ADORABLE adopted little n****r you have there. I'm sure you two f-ggots must be quite proud of her."

 **"Monsters go home! Monsters go home!"**

Olivia looked as though she was going to burst into tears, but out of anger or rare, Toffee wasn't sure. Toffee's boyfriend Gumdrop had pure, absolute fury on his features, his fingers tightening on Toffee's shoulder as Toffee slowly looked left to right at the crowd, then turned to his family. "Ignore them. For now." He whispered, the three heading off for the candy shop. Toffee adored sweets, his whole race did. That's why it was commonplace for his species to be named after candy, their sweet tooths were INSATIABLE. "I think some large bags of bubble gum jellybeans will cheer us up." He insisted to Gumdrop and Olivia.

Olivia didn't look him in the eye. He was used to that. But he wasn't used to her depressed expression. They picked out bags and began filling them up with jellybeans, but one of the crowd members, a faintly balding man with a bushy beard and sideburns, entered the room, Toffee giving him a glower, Olivia glancing briefly at him before trying to ignore him, and kept stuffing bubblegum jellybeans into her bag.

"You got any...JUJUBES in here?" The man loudly remarked to the woman behind the counter, the woman giving him an irritated look, Olivia realizing the man was trying to provoke her. Toffee's tail was quivering furiously. "Or maybe some dark chocolate? LOVE me some dark chocolate. Especially when it's fresh."

"You're a disgusting bigot." Olivia grumbled. "I think you should leave this store right now, or my dads will feed you your own teeth." She said, looking at the man's shoes as he glanced back at her, then at where she was staring, then back up at her.

"Look me in the eye when you say that, girl."

She kept looking away. He frowned. "What? What're you thinking about that's so important you can't look someone in the eye when y'all talk to them?"

NOW she did look into his eye. "I was just thinking of rats. Hundreds of big, fat white rats. All over you." She remarked, giving a big BITE with her teeth, the man glowering balefully at her, exiting the candy store.

"Just you wait, girly. Just you wait." He whispered. The little family looked at each other, a nervous expression briefly flittering over their faces.

An expression that got worse when they found the crowd making its way towards their car. Toffee swiftly locked the doors, trying to start the car up, the crowd jeering and sneering as Gumdrop gave them a middle finger.

"Get outta here!" He called out, trying to be brave as the crowd sneered.

"Little faggot! You're definitely the bottom bitch in the relationship!"

"What a pussy! You should be in the kitchen, cooking!" Another laughed. "We can tell who really wears the pants!"

"I'll bet they have to share the pants. Is that something gays do? Along with gerbil-"

Toffee revved the engine, and turned to Olivia. "Did you get all of them on your cameraphone?"

She nodded firmly, holding up her Iphone, one earbud already in her ear and playing a lovely electroswing cover of some more "classic" 30's swing as Toffee evilly grinned."Good. Good. I want to remember their faces. They're going to pay for what they've been doing today." He whispered sinisterly, licking his scaly lips.

…

…

…

...Charles nonchalantly whistled as he parked his car in his garage. How one could exactly whistle along to death metal was unclear, but somehow he was pulling it off as his moustachioed, bearded face looked up at the rear view mirror, making sure he was all the way into the garage. Turning his phone off and disconnecting it from the car, he then took out his pair of headphones to keep listening on his way inside, and to allow him to enjoy some good tunes as he did his laundry. He had to wash over his large souvenir Confederate flag, it was becoming rather grody and disgusting.

Because he was looking at his phone, he didn't notice the figures who had slunk carefully and cautiously into the garage, and were now waiting...waiting for him to get out of the car as they laid secretly behind a corner of the chrysler he had been driving. He finally pushed the door open, heading for the garage door and for his house…

When Gumdrop suddenly shot out from behind the corner, a chlorform-stuffed gag being stuffed into the man's face. He coughed and spluttered, reeling back, letting out an annoyed grunt before realizing all too late what he'd inhaled...and flopping unconcious onto the cold garage floor. Grinning in delight, Gumdrop and Olivia helped lift him up as Toffee got the door for them, heading into the kitchen as he used his tail to nonchalantly remove everything on it, from a salt and pepper shaker to a leftover plate and a ketchup bottle…

Before deciding no, he wanted the ketchup. Smirking evilly, Gumdrop held up a pair of scissors. "One moment!" He remarked, snipping away as Olivia watched on, Toffee blinking a bit as Gumdrop finished. "How's that?"

"Very nice. But...we didn't want to give him a haircut." He remarked, raising an eyebrow skeptically, the beard now almost gone as Gumdrop chuckled.

"Thought you wouldn't want to choke on all that hair." He offered, Toffee giving him a smile as Gumdrop them got to work slicing off the CLOTHES, that way Toffee's new, delicious meal could be completely naked and easier to get down. Toffee nonchalantly poured a nice, firm sprinkling of ketchup onto the man, grinning in delight before he lifted the human up by his sides, opening up his reptilian jaws, the faintly blue maw now coated in a soft, bluish-white bit of spit as he hungrily opened his maw more...more…

And soon the bearded bigot's head was absolutely engulfed within a reptilian muzzle, Toffee savoring the oddly husky flavor of the man, his cheeks expanding outward with the man's large frame as he was stuffed inside. Gumdrop watched, clearly intrigued as Toffee's tongue lapped and licked all over the unconcious human, wishing to savor his meal before he then lifted the man upward, the legs drooping a bit as the human was sliding down, down into Toffee's waiting tummy.

The throat bulges of Toffee were almost comically exaggerated and distended now, it was practically sagging! His throat almost looked like a pelican's pouch because he'd tried to guzzle down the man in one big, fat gulp! They could see the man's outline quite visibly, Olivia even giving it a poke that made Toffee "oof" a bit, before the bigot kept sinking down, down into his chest, then his upper belly. Soon with some more thick, powerful gulps, the stomach swelled out, being filled with its new, tasty meal.

With a final tilt of his head, the legs sank on down the throat as well, the alien's chest and upper belly now showing a big, fat, bloated, interconnected series of bulges. They mounds of meat rapidly unified with the soon-distended belly, the human's weight flopping right on down and making Toffee's tummy bounce outward with loud GLORPA-SCHLORP noises as he finally settled in Toffee's gut, and the monster let out a big, proud BRAAAAP of a belch, sitting down on a kitchen chair with Olivia and Gumdrop next to him, Olivia recording all of this on her phone, clearly mesmerized as Gumdrop rubbed over his beloved's bloated belly.

"Mmmm. Slimy, yet satisfying." Toffee laughed, picking his teeth with a claw as Gumdrop tenderly gazed up at his beloved and continued to make big, swirling motions over his monster mate's big, fat belly. "Tomorrow morning for breakfast, let's pick one of those nice "women" from the crowd. I call them that for want of a better word, for though I'm a perfect gentlemen, they were no ladies."

"Oh, that's too bad. You could have "lady fingers" if they were." Gumdrop wisecracked, Toffee giving him a little chuckle as the glasses-wearing young man kept massaging over his beloved's big, fat, bloated belly. The three of them couldn't be happier, and spent the next few hours just relaxing, letting Toffee digest his tasty treat, Olivia clearly entranced by the enormously big gut, rubbing over it slowly and deliberarely, Gumdrop noticing how keenly she gazed down upon it, the reverence with which she massaged her adopted daddy's belly.

Sure enough, the next day, they'd tracked down another member of the crowd, a redhaired woman with bad makeup that Toffee had taken notice of because of how much her hairstyle looked like Star Butterfly. Even the bad makeup on her cheeks almost reminded him of her, and he sinisterly chuckled a bit as they slunk through the bushes, towards the garage door, opening it up and getting to either side, waiting for the woman to come through to go to her car, another chlorform rag in Gumdrop's hands.

"Toffee, stop sinisterly sniggering, you're gonna give us away." Gumdrop whispered out.

"Oh. My apologies." He remarked as they heard the front door open, hearing the woman walking towards them on high heels, wearing a rather pretty white dress, with rather overdone lipstick on that made her look not so much like a clown, so much as a prostitute that explicitly CATERED to clowns.

When she stepped through the garage door, the rag got stuffed in her face, and Gumdrop held her firm as she uselessly squirmed about...or rather, he TRIED to hold her firm, he wasn't very physically strong. Luckily Toffee took hold of the woman as well whilst Olivia looked through the woman's bag, getting out her phone, which was still unlocked. Like the man before her, she'd intended to put on some tunes in the car and, lucky for them, she had her friend's numbers and photos on display in the contacts section.

It'd been a bit hard to find these two, they'd had to troll through Neo Nazi and Men's Right Activist message boards to find a few of the crowd who they recognized and who'd been dumb enough to give just enough of their home addresses away. Luckily, these two had invited others to parties at their places. And now that they had this phone...they could track down the rest of the group that had harassed them.

Bringing the unconscious woman into the kitchen, Gumdrop began removing the clothes of the woman as Olivia made her way to the kitchen refrigerator, turning her head. "You want anything on her?" She called out. "She's got way too much organic stuff in here. I mean, there's "truffle butter". You could spread that on her."

"No, no, I think I'll take this one whole, unblemished and raw." Toffee remarked, licking his lips. He held the woman up, opened his fanged mouth wide, and forcibly shoved her inside, clamping his jaws right over her head, taking in her entire skull and sealing his lips over her neck. He ran his tongue over her face, savoring the succelent, yet faintly salty flavor, yum! Women were usually far sweeter in flavor than men.

Toffee tilted his head back, Gumpdrop lifting the woman up a bit, putting his hands on her stomach to push her up into the air as Olivia watched on, recording THIS on her phone as well, her eyes bulging wide, mouth agape in awe as her chest rose and fell with increasing swiftness. Slowly but surely the woman was sliding down towards the back of Toffee's throat, as the faintly reptilian monster gave a few more gulps, turning her head into just a bulge in his gullet.

Now he was savoring her bare, delicious breasts, the delicious mounds now in his mouth, and he slid his tongue beneath them, squeezing them, cupping them, lapping at the sweet flesh. Lovely! He wondered if Star would taste like this. He couldn't help but notice, however, that Olivia was panting a bit heavily, Gumdrop looking at her with clear concern as well for a moment before Toffee gave another series of swallows.

Now the woman was making a bulge in his chest as well as his gullet. His belly gurgled in hungry anticipation as he lapped over her own belly, then gave a few more gulps. Soon her head was poking through the entrance to his stomach, his belly walls happily swelling to accommodate her. He and Gumdrop no longer needed to hold her up, gravity was doing the work for him.

Now he could move onto her butt, licking and lapping over it, slurping over it and giggling a bit. "Mmmmm." He murred out, moaning in delight, giving yet another big fat GLA-GLORK of a gulp. All that remained were the legs, sliding uselessly into his gut, being slurped on down like limp noodles until, at last...she was all the way tucked down into Toffee's tummy. "Ahhhh." He murmured, rubbing over his big, swollen gut, he, Olivia and Gumdrop heading for the couch, flopping down, his big fat gut glorping over his legs as Olivia and Gumdrop rubbed over his immensely bulbous belly, Olivia's eyes watching his expanded, bloated stomach.

"...Olivia…" Gumdrop found himself asking, noticing that she'd saved all of this onto her phone. "...I saw you caught the other one on your phone too. Are you...INTO this sort of thing?"

Olivia now deeply blushed and really wouldn't look them in the eye as Toffee chuckled a bit and Gumdrop kept rubbing his beloved's large fat belly. "My dear, it's nothing to be ashamed of." Toffee said before giving an "URP" that rang through the living room. "It simply means you, like me and Gumdrop, are a voraphile. You're intrigued by the sight of others being eaten, it entices and delights you."

Olivia slowly looked back up from her phone. "It's not...weird?"

"My dear, everyone has their own little quirks, yours is not weird. I've seen far stranger. I rather like that we now have something else to bond over." Toffee offered with a warm smile as Olivia snuggled on up to him, laying her head on his giant, gurgling belly, rubbing over it slowly, transfixed by the immensely fat gut as he let out another little burp. "Mmmm. This is nice. Just the three of us together, bonding over my beautifully big belly. Maybe we should do this EVERY day."

"We're gonna be for the next week or so by the rate we're going." Gumdrop laughed. "We've got about 21 more people to go!"

…

…

…

...bit by bit, they'd tracked down member after member of the crowd that had been harassing them at the mall, and one after the other, Toffee had eaten all of them, his family happily rubbing and squeezing and massaging over his mighty gut with each meal. Soon, however, they decided to have a really big feast, sending out an invitation via one of their previous victim's phones to get the rest of the gang to show up for a lovely dinner.

Well, it WAS a lovely dinner, alright. Toffee had used a bit of magic of his own to disguise himself as a butler that was serving them all nice little cocktail weenies and drinks, letting the remaining six drone on and on in the living room...unaware he had spiked all of their food. After about half an hour of waiting in the kitchen, announcing he'd soon be preparing dinner…

The "dinner guests" all found themselves flopping to the white carpeting, paralyzed as Toffee dissolved the illusionary magic he had, his true, faintly reptilian features on display as he grinned devilishly at them. "SURPRISE!" He cackled.

Gumdrop and Olivia, both wearing chef's aprons and hats, got to work on getting rid of the "guest's" clothes, putting apples in their mouths to make sure they couldn't scream or cry out in case the paralytic drug wore off, binding them all up with delicious gummy rope, whistling as they worked. Humming in delight, Toffee took hold of the first one, another woman, hungrily licking his lips and taking both her feet into his maw.

He slurped and licked over the feet, pulling them down, down into his throat, stretching his mouth wide to take in her legs, using his clawed hands to force more and more of her into his waiting jaws. He murred and moaned, the faintly-aware woman's eyes bulging with fear as she found herself becoming a meal for the very "sub-human scum" she'd had no problem mocking. Inch by inch, this continued, going rather slowly as Toffee took his time, now reaching her chubby thighs and happily lapping over them.

The others could see his belly bulge, gazing on in horror. "Oh CRAP! He's actually eating us!" They thought, Toffee pulling the woman further down into his maw and belly, her head being forcibly shoved on into his waiting gullet as he lapped and licked over the last of her. And then, with a few more final, immense gulps, all of the woman sank on down into his gullet and with a final swallow, the entire human woman was crammed right on down into his belly.

A belly that would soon be filled anew, for every single one of the tied-up bigots was soon finding themselves siezed up in his claws and stuffed into his mighty jaws. Down, down into his waiting gut they went until, at long last, he flopped down onto the couch, which almost buckled and broke under the weight of his immensely flabby, fat gut. Toffee's tummy was engorged, immensely distended, full to the brim of delicious human meat as Gumdrop rested his head on Toffee's chest and slowly listened to the GLORK-GLURP of his disgesting belly, the beating of his beloved's heart, and massaged over his gut. Smiling happily, Olivia happily gave her father big, swirling belly rubs as he cheerily and toothily grinned at her, his gigantic stomach savoring all the lovely swirls and massaging pats her tender little hands had to give. They laid on the couch, his stomach getting less squirmy, and becoming more rounded, Gumdrop joining in the belly massage, his hands happily kneading over the gigantic folds of flesh that was Toffee's tummy, his husband closing his eyes in esctasy, just letting his dear family continue to lovingly stroke and rub over his bloated belly.

"Ohhhhh. I've not eaten like this in so, so long." He murmured, whispering in sheer joy. "I couldn't ask for anything more than this...and having you two to share this with is even greater still." He intoned, giving Gumdrop a kiss on the forehead, and giving Olivia a playful little lick, making her giggle. This was the life. He hoped there'd be many, many more meals like this in the future, and drifted off into a food coma, dreaming of delicious, tasty meanies for him to munch upon.


End file.
